Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie
Cartoon Fan movie-spoof of Tom and Jerry: The Movie. Cast * Tom - Pumbaa (The Lion King) and Bunga (The Lion Guard) * Jerry - Timon (The Lion King) * Robyn Starling - Cecilia Nuthatch (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Robyn's Boyfriend - Louie (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Aunt Pristine Figg - Madame Medusa (The Rescuers) * Lickboot - Rasputin (Anastasia) * Ferdinand - Shere Khan (The Jungle Book) * Dr. Applecheek - Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) * Daddy Starling - Roger Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians) * Puggsy - Winnie the Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) * Frankie De Flea - Tigger (Winnie the Pooh) * Captain Kiddie - Woog (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * Squawk - Dweeb (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) * The Straycatchers - Jasper and Horace (101 Dalmatians) * Droppy - Banjo the Woodpile Cat * The Patrolman - Pacha (The Emperor's New Groove) * Singing Cat Gang - Blu and the Birds (Rio) * Tom's Owner - Ariel (The Little Mermaid) * Moving Man - Eric (The Little Mermaid) * Bulldog - Alpha (Up) Scenes # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 1 - Opening Credits # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 2 - Moving Out/Alpha Chases Pumbaa and Bunga # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 3 - Wham! Bam! Boom! # [[Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 4 - Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon meets Winnie the Pooh and Tigger (Friends to the End)]] # [[Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 5 - Caught by Jasper and Horace/The Birds (What Do We Care)]] # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 6 - Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon meets Cecilia and Louie/Cecilia's Sad Story # [[Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 7 - Meet Madame Medusa (Money is Such a Beautiful Word)]] # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 8 - Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon Vs. Shere Khan # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 9 - "He's Alive"/Caught by Madame Medusa # [[Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 10 - Meet Percival C. McLeach (God's Little Creatures)|Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 10 - Meet Percival C. McLeach (God's Little Creatures)]] # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 11 - Escaped # [[Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 12 - (I Miss You)]] # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 13 - Pumbaa, Bunga, Timon, Cecilia and Louie Rowing the Raft # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 14 - Reward # [[Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 15 - Woog and Dweeb (I'd Done it All)]] # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 16 - Let's Get Her! # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 17 - Woog and Dweeb Chases Timon/Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon save Cecilia and Louie # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 18 - Train-Boat Chase/Shortcut # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 19 - Cabin on Fire/Welcome Home/Grand Finale # Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie part 20 - End Credits Trailer/Transcript Pumbaa, Bunga and Timon: The Movie Trailer/Transcript Category:Cartoon Fan Category:Tom and Jerry: The Movie Movie Spoofs